The Second Meeting
by Rachel-Blue-Flame
Summary: Oneshot. Halloween use to be her favorite holiday because of the candy, but now she thinks it's because of something...or someone else.


**_The Second Meeting_**

**_A/N-_** Everyone responded so well to the first one, thought I'd surprise you guys with a second installment. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

If anyone was to ask Bonnie Bennett what her favorite holiday was, she would simply smile and tell them Halloween. And if they were to ask her why she loved that particular holiday so much, she would laugh and say for obvious reasons.

Candy.

After all, what four year old could resist the sweet temptation of a grocery bag full of the delightful treats?

So when her mother told her that she was too sick to take Bonnie trick-or-treating this year, she was obviously upset. When her father told her he had to work late Halloween night and would also be unable to take her, she cried for nearly two hours. Then she had come downstairs and told her parents, "I will hate you for the rest of my life!"

She told them she loved them an hour later.

But Bonnie was still upset about being unable to enjoy her favorite holiday. First, she would be unable to get any of the candy. Second, she would be unable to spend time with the new friend she made at pre-school, Elena Gilbert. And third, she couldn't wear the witch costume she had begged her mother to buy nearly a whole month before Halloween.

The four year old was sitting on her window seat, staring out at the kids walking up and down the sidewalk in various costumes enviously. Oh how she wished she was a part of that scene. Suddenly, an idea had slowly begun to form in her little mind. Maybe there was a way for her to be a part of the scene below!

With a rush of excitement, Bonnie raced to her closet and found her witch costume. Unlike other witch costumes which were just plain black, this one was a mixture of silver and purple. Ribbons of purple and silver crisscrossed over the black top, then flowed down into long ribbons that hung off the black skirt. She slipped it on, then he black boots, followed by her matching witch's hat, and finally she grabbed the small, plastic broom.

Smiling proudly because of her accomplishment, Bonnie raced to her bedroom door and flung it open. Stepping out into the hallway, she looked in the direction of her parents' bedroom. The door was open and she saw her mother lying on the bed, fast asleep.

After doing a little dance of triumph, Bonnie scurried down the steps to the kitchen to grab a grocery bag. Once that task was done, she hurried to her front door and opened it as quietly as she could. After making sure her mother didn't hear the door opening, Bonnie raced out of her house and down the street.

She promised she would only go around the block and hurry back as quickly as possible.

"Don't you know it's dangerous for little girls, like yourself, to be out alone at night?" Bonnie had only taken a few steps down the sidewalk when she heard the question. Turning around, she found herself facing a strange man.

He was taller than her. And paler. He was dressed like one of those men off the cop show her father like to watch so much, with tight jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. She didn't recognize him.

Though her mother had always warned her not to talk to strangers, Bonnie felt she could trust this man. She didn't know why, but being in his presence felt calming in an odd way. So, the four year old gave him a gap-tooth grin and said, "I can protect myself, mister."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh you can, can you?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! Wanna know how?"

"Sure."

"You gots to bend down so I can whisper it to you," Bonnie told him, all serious.

He bent down until his face was almost level with hers. She turned her and cupped her hand over her mouth, like how she had seen the big girls do whenever they were telling secrets. "I'm a real witch."

Bonnie knew she wasn't suppose to be talking about her magical abilities with anyone outside her mother or grandmother. Really her grandmother since it appeared her mother hated the fact her daughter wasn't a normal child. Whenever Grams would tell her stories of what she would soon be capable of once her powers manifested, Bonnie noticed her mother getting this look on her face. One she knew she had whenever her parents told her she had to eat her broccoli before she could leave the table.

It was one of disgust.

Pulling back, she stared into the calm gaze of the man. After a second, his lips twitched into a small smirk. "Witches are powerful creatures."

"Yep! They are."

He stood back up to his full height, the small smirk still in place. "Still, I don't think you should be wandering alone. You never know when a hungry vampire might come and try to suck your blood."

Bonnie began to pout. "Don't make me miss the candy, please!"

"I won't, Little Witch. I'll just be your guard for tonight."

Her eyes widen and seemed to sparkly with happiness. "Really? Thank you…ugh, I don't know your name."

"Damon Salvatore."

"Thank you Mister Salvatore."

"Please, just call me Damon. Mister Salvatore makes me sound old."

Bonnie clutched his larger hand in her smaller one, momentarily shocked by how cool it felt. Deciding it was just from the cool, October air, Bonnie began dragging Damon towards the first house.

That was how the pair spent the next hour. Bonnie would gleefully rush up to the front door and accept her candy, then run back to Damon, who stood at the foot of the drive, and grab his hand and point at the next house. The pair continued this routine around the whole block, Bonnie knowing her mother was liable to wake up at any moment the longer she was gone. She only wanted to get enough candy to last for the next two days, anyways.

When the pair was leaving the final house, Bonnie looked up at Damon and smiled. "Thank you Damon for walking with me."

"You're welcome, Little Witch," he replied with a smirk.

Bonnie's grin grew. "I like it."

"Like what?"

"That nickname. Little Witch."

Damon shook his head in amusement. "Well I'll be sure to call it you whenever I see you and you can tell all your friends to call you that, too"

After a moment of silence, Bonnie shook her head. Looking up at Damon, she said in all seriousness, "No. I only want you to call me that." Damon wore a look of surprise. "It can be our little secret."

Damon shook off his shock and regained his familiar smirk. "Alright, our little secret."

The pair had just stepped onto the sidewalk when they heard the voice. "Mama, she didn't have anymore candy." Bonnie turned her attention to the little girl standing by her mother at the foot of the drive of the house they had just left. "I don't have enough candy to share between me and Luke."

"It's okay, sweetie. We'll just go buy some," her mother tried to console her daughter.

The little girl shook her head. "The stores are closed."

Bonnie glanced back up at Damon, who appeared not at all interested in the conversation, then back to the girl. Without a thought, the four year old walked over to the girl and held out her bag of candy. "Here you go. It's not much, but I hope it's okay."

The mother and daughter pair stared at Bonnie in shock. "Sweetie, are you sure?" the mother asked.

"Yes ma'am."

The little girl grabbed Bonnie in a fierce hug. "Thank you!" Bonnie returned the hug. "What's your name?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Well Bonnie, I'm Beatrice, but everyone calls me B," the other girl said. Pointing to her mother, she added, "And this is my Mama Tia. We are so grateful for the candy!"

Bonnie merely shrugged. "You're welcome. I better get going now, B, or my mama is gonna be real mad with me. Enjoy the candy!" With that, she returned to Damon.

"That was a sweet thing you did, Bonnie." She looked up and noticed his face was blank.

"They seemed like they needed it more," she replied.

The pair fell into a strange silence for the rest of the walk. Bonnie sensed a strange coldness coming from Damon and wondered what she had done to cause such a change from earlier.

The pair reached her house, but before Bonnie could say anything, Damon pushed her towards the door and said, "Go inside." With that, he turned away and walked down the drive. Bonnie watched sadly as he disappeared from view then entered the house.

* * *

Damon felt like hitting something.

He had only mean to stop by this pathetic town and see how Tituba and her family were. He knew the trouble that lurked on Halloween. Luckily, he managed to catch little Bonnie before she raced off alone, never to be seen again. Not only would that hurt the family, but him as well.

With the simple fact he needed her in the future.

That was it.

But then, she had to prove how amazing she was for a four year old by giving away her candy. Candy he had seen first-hand how eager she was to get. This girl was the definition of innocent protector.

It irritated Damon how that one moment filled him with pride. He shouldn't have cared if she gave away her damn candy, but he was PROUD that she had.

What the Hell was he turning into?

He needed to leave this town and kill something, or else he was going to turn into a wimp like his brother.


End file.
